


Welcome to Altea

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Recovery, Support, but no main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Welcome to Altea, a home for anyone who has no where else to go.





	1. Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> My plan was to make a chapter for every character with their back story and why they're there. Like, Pidge and Matt lost their parents, and Allura lost hers as well, but I wasn't sure if people would be interested or not. So, I decided to just post this and see if anyone wants the other character's stories or not. And here we are.

It's raining when it happens. Of course it is. She isn’t even surprised, and here she is, standing in front of the hotel-like building, arms wrapped tightly around her backpack, back hunched as she tries to shield it from the rain. The rain is ruthless, pouring down around her as she warily looks up at the building.

 

Her brother stands at the door, a reasonable sized suitcase at his side. She watches as he knocks, his stance stiff as he waits patiently. It doesn't take long for the door to open, a familiar face coming into view. 

 

She stays where she is, hugging her backpack closer to her body. She's lost everything but her brother. She has  _ nothing  _ but her brother. But...but Matt has  _ him.  _ The one at the door. His friend. 

 

She watches as the familiar man tugs Matt forward slightly, arms wrapping gently around his waist. Through the harsh wind and pounding rain, she hears a sob rip itself from Matt’s throat. She watches as Shiro tightens his hold around Matt, whispering something that she can't hear. 

 

A lady comes into view, all warm smiles and kind eyes. She ushers Matt inside, Shiro never leaving his side. Her eyes then flick over to the drenched child still standing in the rain. 

 

Stepping forward, she steps out from the shelter, long and beautiful white hair instantly soaking up the rain. She reaches out, carefully placing a tan hand to her shoulder. 

 

“You must be Pidge,” she says, thick British accent reaching her ears. When she doesn't give an answer, she smiles and steps aside, motioning to the door. “Why don't you come in? I don't want you getting sick.”

 

Pidge hesitates, nervously looking from the door to the lady. Matt trusts her. Matt trusts this place. How bad could it really be? She walks up the three steps leading onto the covered porch. She pauses at the door, chewing on her bottom lip before she takes the final step into the house. 

 

The lady steps in behind her, closing the door. She places her hand back onto Pidge’s shoulder, smiling warmly down at her. “Welcome to Altea, Pidge. I'm Allura.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Allura leads the way into the kitchen, gently taking Pidge’s surprisingly still dry backpack away so she can set it aside. A man walks in after that, a towel in his hands. Pidge wordlessly takes it with a small thank you, eyes staring at his oddly perfect orange mustache. The man simply laughs, ruffles her hair, and exits the kitchen. 

 

“That's Coran,” Allura explains. She hops onto the counter, legs swinging back and forth as she watches Pidge dry her hair. “He's my cousin, and together we both run this place. I won't tell you his story, because that's not for me to tell, but we both had nowhere else to go and only had each other. We wanted to help others in bad situations, and, well, here we are.” She smiles again, taking the towel from Pidge as she finishes drying her hair. “I don't expect you to speak right away, so I won't force you to. I…” She trails off, eyes softening as she looks down at Pidge. 

 

“I was pretty messed up when I lost my father. Then when I lost my mother...I had no idea what to do.” 

 

Pidge looks up in shock, jaw hanging open slightly. Allura offers up a weak smile. 

 

“You're not alone, Pidge, okay? Not only do you have your brother, but you have everyone here at Altea. We’re a family.” 

 

Pidge nods slowly, looking down at her feet. She knows she's not the only person in the world to lose their parents, but it still hurts. A lot. She does have to admit, however, that she's lucky. Matt is with her. She has her brother. Now she also has a home, a place to live and food to eat. 

 

Looking back up at Allura, her lips tug into the softest hints of a smile. It's something. “Thank you, Allura.” 

 

Slipping off the counter, Allura waves her hand. “Don't mention it. Now, why don't we get you your room?” 

 

* * *

 

Pidge follows Allura up the stairs and down the hallway, passing many rooms. Most of the doors are open, signaling that they're empty. The ones that are closed are, as Allura explained, the taken ones. Only six people occupy the house, including herself, and now eight since Matt and Pidge have arrived. 

 

Most of the doors are open, showing her the empty rooms as she passes by. 

 

“I like to do it by ages,” Allura explains, stopping by a door down the hallway and to the right of the stairs. “This floor is for people twenty and under, which consists of you and three other of the people living here, and the third floor is for people twenty years of age and up. Your brother, Shiro, and Coran all sleep up there. I’m in the only room on the first floor. If you don’t feel comfortable being so far away from your brother, then I’m sure we can figure something else out.” 

 

Pidge glances into the room picked out for her, eyes looking around. There’s a single bed in the corner, a window above said bed. It’s bland and boring, so it’ll need a lot of remodeling, but it’s something. It’s better than nothing. 

 

“No,” she mumbles, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “This is fine, thank you.”

 

Allura beams at that, clasping her hands together. “I’m glad! I really want you to be comfortable around here. If you need anything, please feel free to come find me, and dinner will begin at seven.” 

 

Pidge glances down at her watch. That’s in thirty minutes. “Do I have to?”   
  


Allura’s smile fades. “Pidge, I don’t...I can’t allow you to skip a meal, I’m sorry.” 

 

Pidge watches as her eyes grow sad, a distant look passing through her features. She looks down, as if she’s ashamed of something. Allura quickly shakes her head, fingers curling into fists. “I won’t make this mistake again,” she whispers lowly, something Pidge probably wasn’t supposed to hear. 

 

She’s curious, but she pushes it away and sighs. “I’m sorry, Allura, I meant, do I have to eat dinner with everyone? I rather...be alone.”

 

Allura’s eyes grow wide, relief washing over her face. “I usually would say that’s fine, but do you mind if you eat with us tonight? Just so you can at least meet the other house members?” 

 

Pidge hesitates, biting the inside of her cheek. More people? She’s not sure if she can handle more people at the moment. But Allura looks so hopeful, and Pidge can’t just say no. So she nods. Allura instantly beams again, clapping her hands before stepping away. 

 

“I’ll let you settle in, then! See you at dinner!” 

 

* * *

 

Dinner is...not what she expects. She comes down a minute before dinner actually starts, choosing to sit at the end of the table, Matt beside her. Shiro sits beside Matt. The kid sitting next to Shiro is Keith, who is quiet and stares at his food, not eating until he knows everyone else has. 

 

Across from Keith is a loud individual named Lance, who energetically tells stories about his day to the table. He barely touches his food, only stuffing some into his mouth when Coran, who is sitting next to him, gives him a pointed look. On the other side is Hunk, sitting across from Matt. He’s mostly quiet as well, though he does comment and egg Lance on as he rambles. Allura is across from Pidge and next to Hunk, a permanent smile on her face as she eats and enjoys the group dinner. 

 

It’s...something. Not like how dinner used to be. Her dad used to tell them stories of things he did at the lab that day. Her mother would chime in with her own work, telling them about the animals she saved. There would always be teasing, always be jokes and snarky replies. It was normal. Familiar. 

 

This...isn’t her normal family dinner. Because her parents are  _ gone,  _ and there’s nothing she can do about it. 

 

She surprises herself with a sniffle. The next thing she knows, there are tears dripping off her face and onto the table. Lifting her hand, she places it to her mouth, a small hiccup slipping passed her lips before she can stop it. The noise in the background instantly stops, and she can feel everyone’s eyes on her. 

 

She can’t stop the tears or the pounding of her heart. With a strangled sorry, she pushes her chair back, turns around, and bolts up the stairs to her room. She probably just made the worst first impression ever, but she can’t find it in herself to care. 

 

Slamming the door behind her, she sinks to the ground and pulls her knees up to her chest, arms looping around her legs. She buries her face into her knees, sobs violently shaking her body. Usually, during these times of stress and sadness, her mother would gently settle down beside her and comfort her. But she can’t do that anymore, because...because her mother isn’t around to do that now. 

 

Pidge just…

 

She just wants her parents back. 

* * *

 

 

They leave her alone for a week. Matt is the only one who comes up, sitting with her for hours and making sure she’s okay. He even brings up her food, making sure she eats and not leaving until every bite is eaten. After the week is up, though, he decides he’s had enough. 

 

“You can’t keep doing this, Katie.” 

 

Pidge looks up, eyes growing wide. He never uses her real name unless it’s serious. 

 

“We both lost our parents, and it’s hard for the both of us, but...but they wouldn’t want us to do this, okay? They’d want you to find happiness, and to continue on living. They wouldn’t want you to coop yourself up in your room and do nothing.” 

 

Pidge looks down, awkwardly staring at the carpet. She knows that. Of course she does. “I’m so--”

 

Matt chuckles, cutting her off. “No need for apologies, you needed time to mourn, and so did I. But, now, why don’t we try getting better?” 

 

Tears instantly well up in Pidge’s eyes, and she blinks rapidly to shoo them away. What did she ever do to deserve such an amazing big brother? “Okay,” she whispers. “What did you have in mind?” 

 

She regrets it the moment it leaves her lips. A huge grin spreads across Matt’s face, and he steps aside, motioning for her to exit the room. She didn’t know he meant  _ right now.  _

 

“Matt…”

 

“Just trust me!” He says, pushing her out of the room. He stays behind her the whole way down the stairs into the living room, the smile never leaving his face. 

 

Pidge stops once they reach the couch. Lance and Hunk sit on one side, having some debate about some show. Keith sits on the other side of the couch, sinking deeper into the couch as if he could disappear and not have to do what he’s about to be forced to do. Pidge can relate. 

 

“Oh, good, you got her!” Coran says, pulling out his wallet. He turns to Hunk, handing it to him. 

 

“What are we…” 

 

“Good question, number four!” 

 

“Number what…?” 

 

“He decided to nickname all the children by their height. You're the shortest, so number four. Keith is number three, Lance number two, and Hunk is number one.” Shiro explains with a small chuckle. 

 

“Hunk is  _ always  _ number one,” Lance pipes up. 

 

“Aw, buddy, thanks.” 

 

“Anyway,” Coran says, waving his hand. “Allura decided to plan this small get together for the four of you. We’re shipping you off to the arcade! Dinner will also be provided.” 

 

Pidge squints. She’s going to spend the whole afternoon with people she doesn’t even know? Glancing over at her brother, she double takes as she sees him staring at her with wide, pleading eyes. 

 

“Okay, okay,” she sighs, putting her hands up. “I’ll go.”

 

“Great! Hunk will be in charge of the money because I trust him the most.” 

 

“Hey!” Lance whines, crossing his arms. He then pauses as if to think the statement over. He then nods. “Yeah, alright, that’s fair.” 

 

Coran ruffles his hair in apology, stepping back. “Okay, now that that is taken care of, I need to take my leave. Work calls.” He waves, quickly shuffling away a moment later. 

 

There’s a moment of awkward silence before Pidge decides to speak up again. “So, uh, how are we supposed to get there?”

 

It’s Keith who gets up, sighing slightly. “I hate the bus or anything that involves unnecessary contact with strangers on public transport. So, we’ll be taking Shiro’s car. Pidge, you get shotgun.”

 

Both Hunk and Lance make loud noises of complaint, but Keith simply rolls his eye. He shuffles over to Shiro, holding his hand out. Shiro hesitates until Matt elbows his side. With a reluctant sigh, he drops the keys into Keith’s awaiting palm. 

 

Keith’s fingers curl around the keys, and before Shiro can rethink his decision, Keith bolts out the door and to the pickup truck. Lance hops up from the couch, looking at Pidge. “Just this once, I’ll let you have it.” And then he casually walks out of the house. It’s Hunk who stays behind, smiling kindly at Pidge. 

 

“After you,” he says. She nods, taking one last look at her brother before making her way out of the house for the first time in a whole week. 

 

* * *

 

Pidge sits silently in the front seat. She fully expects Keith to snap at Lance when he takes the aux cord to plug his phone into it, but she’s shocked when a small, warm smile curls at the edge of Keith’s lips. She’s even more surprised when a band she actually recognizes comes through.  

 

She was completely expecting some pop music or even something less...edgy. She can’t help but laugh as Hunk and Lance sing along, and she almost snorts when Keith even starts to sing along as well. It’s not what she expected, but it’s sure is something to witness. 

 

They reach the arcade after about five songs, which all consist of depressing and sad lyrics. Not that she minds. Now that she thinks about it, they’re all at Altea for a reason. They need a place to live because they have nowhere else to go. She nervously chews on her bottom lip, glancing at Lance and Hunk in the backseat. She wants to know why they’re here. Why Keith is here. But it isn’t her place to ask, so she sighs and slips out of the car. 

 

The arcade is crowded. Luckily, though, Hunk stays glued to her side and refuses to leave it. He buys the tokens and splits them up evenly, glaring at both Lance and Keith. “Don’t go insane.”

 

Lance grins, looping his arm through Keith’s and tugging him close. “No promises.” 

 

“Lance,” Hunk sighs. “Don--” He never gets to finish. Lance tugs Keith to the side and into the crowd, and then they disappear. 

 

Hunk smiles sheepishly as he turns to Pidge. “Looks like you’re stuck with me, I’m sorry.” 

 

Pidge blinks in surprise. “I don’t think of it as stuck, Hunk. I don’t mind hanging out with you.” 

 

Hunk opens his mouth to reply, the surprise evident on his face. Instead, he laughs and nods his head. “Alright, then. So, where to first?”

 

* * *

 

Pidge slides her arm to the side, hitting the air hockey puck away from her. It hits the side, shooting right toward the goal. Hunk is quick, though, and he hits it back toward her with surprising strength. She would’ve never thought Hunk would be so competitive. 

 

Pidge sticks her tongue out, eyes narrowing slightly as she violently throws her arm out. The puck slides into the goal, winning her the game. 

 

Hunk groans, but can’t keep the smile off his face. He looks over at Pidge, shaking his head. “You only beat me by one point, so don’t go thinking you're some champion!” 

 

Pidge can’t help but smile back. She goes to suggest a rematch, only for a loud shout to tear her gaze away. Looking through the crowd of people, her eyes land on the dance dance revolution game down the way. There’s some very loud cursing coming from over there and a small crowd surrounding the game. 

 

“Oh no,” Hunk says. He tilts his head to the side, a signal that they should go over there. Pidge already knows what they’ll find when they walk over there. Her thoughts are proven correct when they reach the game. 

 

Lance and Keith are playing against one another. Lance is...a surprisingly good dancer. She watches him for a moment before looking at Keith. He’s...not so good. He misses a lot of the steps, but he still keeps up. He also makes sure to get all the combos. All the cursing, it seems, comes from him. 

 

Pidge stifles a laugh as Keith desperately tries to keep up. The crowd is cheering, trying to give him encouragement. She looks at Hunk with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“No one has ever beaten Lance,” he explains, shaking his head. “He’s the champion, _and_ he holds the high score.” 

 

Pidge’s eyes grow wide. “Really?” 

 

Hunk nods in reply. A couple minutes later, the game ends, Lance coming out as the winner to no one’s surprise. 

 

“It’s okay, mullet, we can’t all be perfect.” Lance grins. 

 

Keith scoffs, trying to hide his amused smile. He straightens up, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. “Whatever,” he says, turning to walk away from the game so the next opponent can go against the champion. 

 

“Um? Hello, my reward?” Lance gasps, placing a hand to his chest in mock disappointment. Keith awkwardly looks around, his cheeks heating up slightly. 

 

“Here? Right now?”

 

Lance nods, grinning boldly. Keith shrugs, because  _ what the hell, why not,  _ and leans in. The kiss lasts for a mere two seconds, but it’s enough for Pidge’s jaw to drop, eyes growing wide again. She turns to Hunk with multiple questions on the tip of her tongue. 

 

“They’ve been dating for a couple months now,” Hunk says before she can decide on what to ask first. 

 

“Hey,” Keith says, cutting off their conversation. “He’s going to be stuck there for awhile, so why don’t we go do something else? Pidge, anything you want to do?” 

 

Pidge slowly looks around, humming under her breath. She points toward a crane game. “I want that,” she says, placing her hands on her hips. 

 

Keith shrugs, looking at Hunk. He shrugs back. “I’m never one to back down from a challenge,” Keith says, making his way over to the game. 

 

* * *

 

By the time they leave the arcade, they each have their own lion, and Lance remains a champion at dance dance revolution. 

 

“I get shotgun,” Pidge suddenly says, causing Lance and Hunk to pause in their walking. 

 

“That’s not fair!” Hunk whines. 

 

“She followed the rules,” Keith says, trying not to laugh. 

 

“I can’t believe I forgot to call,” Lance whispers in horror, staring at Pidge. “I’ll beat you next time.” 

 

Pidge simply rolls her eyes, sliding into the passenger side of the car. “You can fucking try.”

 

“Did you curse?!” 

 

“Yeah, I fucking did.” 

 

Lance gasps, scandalized. “I am horrified, oh my god. You’re like, twelve.” 

 

“Haha,” Pidge says sarcastically. “I’m fourteen.” 

 

Lance shakes his head dramatically. “Practically a child.”

 

“Lance,” Hunk says, smiling. “You’re only two years older.” 

 

“Traitor!” 

 

Keith starts the car, laughing softly as he pulls out of the parking lot. He cuts off their conversation as he turns up the music, making his way down the street to where they decided to eat dinner. 

 

* * *

 

As Pidge walks back into Altea, she realizes she hasn’t stopped smiling since they got to the pizza place. She pauses at the stairs, hesitating. She had...a good time. She was able to laugh and smile easily. She...even made friends, and got along with them.    
  
Maybe having friends and letting them distract her is what she needs. She knows she won’t be completely okay for a long time, but...this is a start. Something like a new beginning. 

 

Turning around, she watches as Keith and Lance plop down on the couch, turning on the tv. Lance doesn’t even hesitate to slide right up to keith, snuggling up to him. Hunk wrinkles his nose in distaste, choosing to sit on the other couch. 

 

Stepping into the living room, she clears her throat and smiles awkwardly. “Um,” she says, gaining their attention. “Mind if I, uh, join you guys?”

 

Hunk beams, patting the spot next to him. "We would love it if you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://alien-space-mom.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is what they were singing in the car: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF9kBttkaAQ


	2. Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I decided to do Hunk next bc why not?? 
> 
> So yeah, real quick, in the order of how everyone comes into Altea:   
> First is Allura and Coran ofc bc they made the place   
> Second is Shiro  
> Third is Lance  
> Fourth is Hunk  
> Fifth is Keith  
> Sixth (and seventh?) is Pidge and Matt
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter, it gave me the motivation to actually write this today ;w;

He's in his first year of high school when it happens. It's a normal day at school. He tries his best at every class, gets an A on his English assignment, and listens to Lance’s stories. He's always been extra careful with listening to Lance, especially since he knows the guy doesn't usually have anyone to truly complain and whine to. 

 

He knows Lance hasn't been living at his own house for three months now. He knows Lance feels lost, knows he needs a shoulder to lean on. Hunk would always be that shoulder, because Lance is his best friend and he'd do anything for his friends. 

 

They talk the whole way to his house. Lance chatters excitedly about the swim team, making hand gestures as he grins widely. His swim meet is this weekend, and Hunk is going. Of course he's going. What kind of best friend would he be if he didn't go? 

 

They’re a block away from his house, Hunk slowing down slightly as they pass by a small yellow house on the corner. His eyes search for a certain person. Lance instantly notices, a sly smile spreading across his face. 

 

“Looking to see if your girlfriend is out gardening?” He teases, causing Hunk’s cheeks to dust a light pink. 

 

“Shay isn't my girlfriend, and you know that. She's probably not even home from school yet, anyway. I just wanted to see how her flowers were coming along.” Nice save, if he does say so himself. He knows Lance sees right through him, though. Thankfully, however, he hums and plays along. 

 

“She does have a scary green thumb, huh? Those flowers sure are pretty.” 

 

Hunk looks at the flower bed, a small smile on his face. The flowers  _ are  _ pretty. Almost as pretty as Shay, though he'd never say that out loud. 

 

“They are,” Hunk agrees, and they turn the corner to go down his street. His home is six houses away, so it isn't too long now. “Anyway, your meet? You were saying?” 

 

Lance’s eyes light up again, and he quickly dives back into his story about practice that morning. As Lance continues to ramble, Hunk digs into his bag for his keys. He unlocks the door, stepping in. Lance walks in behind him, shutting the door after their both in the house. 

 

“Mom! I’m home!” Hunk calls out, peeling off his shoes. “I brought Lance over, so I hope that’s okay!” 

 

He shoves his shoes to the side, shuffling deeper into the house. Lance follows suit, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. His mother always comes to the door to greet them. Maybe she’s just not home at the moment…? Which would be strange as well. She always gets things done before Hunk comes home. Maybe...there was an emergency? 

 

Walking into the kitchen, Hunk freezes. Lance runs into his back, mumbling something before he pauses as well. 

 

On the floor is his mother. She’s not moving, and it’s obvious she must’ve..fell or tripped or collapsed. Hunk tries to move, but his feet refuse to listen to him. Thankfully Lance is there, and he snaps out of it. He rushes toward his mother’s side, kneeling down to gently turn her around. He presses two fingers to her neck, sighing in relief when he feels a pulse. 

 

“Hunk, buddy, you need to call an ambulance.” 

 

Blinking out of his shock, Hunk quickly pulls out his phone. With shaky hands, he dials 9-1-1 and brings the phone to his ear. The line rings for a second before a female voice answers, asking him what the problem is. 

 

“M-My mom, she-- she’s on the ground-- and..and..” He starts to hyperventilate, eyes glued to the crumpled body of his mother. Lance rushes forward, carefully taking the phone out of his grip. He clears his throat, turning his back to his friend so he can talk calmly to the woman on the line. 

 

After she tells him that help is on the way, he sighs and sets the phone aside. Turning back to Hunk, he gently places a hand to his shoulder, looking at him with wide eyes. “Hunk? Buddy? Can you hear me?”

 

Hunk’s panicked eyes slowly slide over to Lance, and he nods numbly. He has no idea how to feel right now. Shouldn’t he be crying? Why isn’t he crying? Why is he being useless? Why isn’t he helping his mother? 

 

Before he can continue with the useless questions, Lance yanks him forward into a tight hug. Hunk blinks in surprise before bringing up his own arms, pulling Lance closer so he can bury his face in his friend’s shoulder. He feels like crying, but the tears still won’t come, so instead he clings tightly to Lance. 

 

“Hunk? Can you call your dad? Or would you like me to do so?” 

 

Hunk thinks it over for a moment, the sound of sirens in the distance reaching his ears. His mother will get help soon, so that’s good. He’ll need to thank Lance later. Now all that needs to be done is for his father to be informed. 

 

Pulling away from Lance, he shakily reaches for his phone again. “I--I can do it. Thanks.” He dials his dad’s number by memory, looking away from his mother’s body. She’ll be okay, and that’s all that matters. 

 

“Dad? Hey, um, mom collapsed, and...the ambulance...is coming...yeah, so, we’re going to the hospital..” 

 

After the words leave his lips, the doorbell goes off. Lance bolts for the door, quickly opening it and letting the paramedics in. Hunk quickly rattles off what hospital they’ll be going to before hanging up, nervously hanging around the paramedics. 

 

“Is there anything I can do?” He asks, anxiously watching as they place his mother on a stretcher. One of them turn to him, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

 

“Don’t worry, we got this, but would you like to come with us in the back? Or follow us?”

  
  
Hunk looks at Lance, tilting his head to the side. He should probably take his own car so that Lance can come  along with him. 

 

“I’ll, uh, follow.”

 

The paramedic nods, following the others out as they carefully carry his mother out of the house. Hunk wordlessly follows, grabbing the keys to his mom’s car and his shoes on the way out. Lance walks next to him the whole time, taking the keys before Hunk can protest and sliding into the driver’s seat. 

 

Hunk sighs, smiling in thanks as he gets into the passenger's side. 

 

* * *

 

Four days later finds him sitting in the hallway, staring at the floor. The only time he’s left the hospital was to get clothes for himself and his dad, and to get food. He refused to go to school. 

 

“Hey,” Lance says, settling down next to him. Hunk looks up in surprise, blinking slowly. Lance is here. Isn’t today Saturday? 

 

“Your meet…” he mumbles, frowning. “Don’t you have a meet today?”

 

Lance waves his hand, scoffing. “Don’t worry, I told my coach I wouldn’t be making it.” 

 

Hunk feels guilt wrap around him like a blanket, causing him to sigh. “I’m sorry I had to back out, and you shouldn’t have to skip because of me, you should’ve gone, man, and I’m just so so--”

 

Lance lightly punches his shoulder, shaking his head. “Hunk, you’re more important than some swim meet. Seriously, the coach is totally cool with it, especially since I’ve never missed one before. Plus, I was only so excited because I knew Nyma was going to be there this time.” 

 

Hunk knows that last part is a lie, but it does make him feel a bit better. Smiling as best as he can, he leans over and hugs Lance. “Thank you.” 

 

Lance chuckles, patting his back. “It’s really no problem, man.” 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Hunk is coming back from the cafeteria with food for his father and himself. He walks through the long hallways, jumping back a bit to let some doctors rush past him. Frowning, he continues on his way, his pace slowing down once he realizes he’s following the nurses and doctors. 

 

He rounds the corner, stopping once he realizes they’re at his mother’s room. The food drops out of his hands, crashing to the floor and spreading out across the hallway. He steps right over it, though, and walks as if in a trance toward the room. 

 

“--sir, you need to get out of here, _now!”_ A nurse snaps at his father, eyes narrowing. Hunk reaches out, quickly grabbing his dad’s upper arm and gently yanking him back. The nurse shoots him a grateful look before turning to do their job. 

 

They sit in the seats out in the hallway, Hunk staring at his hands. His mother will be okay. She has to be. She’s a strong woman, there’s no way a heart attack could kill her, right? 

 

Apparently he’s wrong. 

 

The nurse comes out after what seems to be a whole century, a sullen look passing through their features. “I’m sorry, Mr. Garrett, but your wife did not make it.” 

 

And with those eleven words, Hunk feels as if the whole world has turned around and spat in his face.

 

* * *

 

The funeral was a blur. Lance stood by him the whole time, being a constant comfort. That’s just how their friendship worked. He was there for Lance when he was forced to leave his home, and he was there for Lance when he had to find a place to live. Now Lance is here for him. That’s what friends do. 

 

It’s after everyone leaves that Hunk turns to him, smiling tightly. “Hey, do you want to go get some pizza?” 

 

Lance blinks in surprise, but smiles a second later. He can tell Hunk needs the distraction, but thankfully he doesn’t comment, and instead nods his head. “I’m starving.”

 

It’s in the run down pizza place, sitting across from Lance, that he finally lets himself cry. He’s away from his dad, so there’s no need to worry him. But he trusts Lance more than anyone, so he knows it’s okay.

 

Lance starts to talk. He talks about Shay, about his new home, about swim, about the people on his team, about everything. Slowly, Hunk calms down, left to nothing but sniffles. He offers up a watery smile, watching as Lance dramatically replays a conversation that he had had with one of his housemates. 

 

When they leave, Hunk finally stuffed full of pizza, he realizes Lance didn’t even touch his own food. Another stab of guilt pierces through him, but he pushes it away as he forces out a small laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

“I heard about your mother,” Shay says, concern swirling in her eyes. She nervously holds out the casserole in her hands, smiling shyly. “My brother and I made this for you and your dad.” 

 

Hunk flushes, taking the food. “Wow, uh, thank you, Shay. It means a lot, really.” 

 

She beams, tilting her head slightly as she studies Hunk for a moment. “Is there anything else I can do for you? I wish I could say I know how you feel, but...I don’t. But I am sincerely sorry for your loss, and if there’s anything I can do…” She trails off, glancing to the side nervously. 

 

“I, um.” Hunk chuckles awkwardly, lifting his shoulders into a shrug. “You just being here and being my friend is enough, Shay. Your support means more than you could ever know.” 

 

Shay blinks at that, her kind eyes flickering back over to lock onto Hunk’s. “I’m glad I can help in some way, then. I’m sorry, but I told my brother I wouldn’t be too long, so I should probably go. I’ll see you at school…?”

 

Hunk nods, hold on the casserole tightening. He wants to skip another week, but he knows it’s not a good idea. “Yeah, you will.”

 

Shay beams at that. “Great! I’ll have a set of notes for you by the time you get back! I’m almost finished with making copies.”

 

“Oh, Shay, you don’t have to--”

 

“I already did, so there’s no reason to tell me not to.” She says, shuffling back a few steps. “Goodbye, Hunk, see you!” She then waves, turning around so she can walk back toward her house. 

 

Hunk shakes his head, a small smile filtering across his face. He’s lucky he has such good friends. 

 

* * *

 

It’s only a month later when things decide to get even worse. He steps into his house, phone in hand, ready to tell his dad about the award he got at the science fair, when he notices the mess. Creeping into the living room, he sees the lamp knocked over, the couch overturned. He pushes away the anxiety, slowly stepping into the kitchen. The chairs are pushed away from the table and there are cups littering around on the floor. 

 

“D...dad?” He calls out, slowly shuffling to where his room is. Swallowing down his nerves, he pushes the door open. His dad sits on the bed, hair disheveled and fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt, eyes wide as he stares at nothing. 

 

“Dad? What happened?”

 

The man slowly looks up, confusion on his face. He opens his mouth, back away slightly. “Who are you?”

 

* * *

 

After calming him down, he sets his dad down on the couch. 

 

“Who are you?” His father whispers again, frantically looking around. “Where’s Gloria?”

 

Hunk feels his heart break at the mention of his mother’s name. He smiles tightly. Has his dad been showing signs of forgetting? How long has this been going on? Why didn’t he notice sooner?    
  
“Dad, mom’s...not here anymore. I’m Hunk? Your son?”

 

At the mention of having a son, he looks up in shock. “I have a son? Wait, why would Gloria leave? I love her, does she not love me anymore? What happened?”

 

Hunk bites the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his emotions in check. This can’t be happening. “Mom died a month or so ago, dad.”

 

His eyes grow wide. He bolts up from the couch, placing a finger violently to Hunk's chest. “She is _not_ dead, don’t you dare even joke about that! Why would I believe a stranger’s words?”

 

_ A stranger.  _

 

Hunk blinks back his tears. 

 

“Dad, why don’t we go to the hospital…?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” 

 

Hunk closes his eyes, sighing heavily. “David Garrett, you will get your ass in the car or so help me I will call someone to get you for me.”

 

He pauses at the use of his name, stopping to frown at Hunk. “Fine, but only because I want answers.” 

 

Hunk sighs in relief, only feeling slightly guilty for speaking to his dad that way. Ushering him out to the car, he clambers into the driver’s seat and pulls out of the driveway. 

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think you should live with him anymore.”

 

Hunk blinks. He glances behind the doctor, looking into the room his father is occupying. Having Alzheimer's really messed everything up. There are some days where he remembers more than normal, where he can recognize Hunk. But most days he asks for his wife, and some days he even asks for his parents. It’s heartbreaking. 

 

“Why not?” He asks, gritting his teeth. He...he could take care of his dad. Even if it means quitting school. 

 

“It’ll be too much work. There’s a nursing home not too far away, and he can live there. They know how to treat and take care of people like your dad.” 

 

Hunk looks down, blinking his tears back. Losing both parents in the span of two months? That’s too much for his emotional state to handle.

 

“You can visit him whenever you want,” the doctor adds quickly, smiling weakly. 

  
Closing his eyes, Hunk takes a deep breath. This is the best option. The people at the nursing home can help more than he ever could. The problem is...where will he go? 

 

Shaking the thought away, he nods. “Alright, if you think it’s for the best.”

 

* * *

 

Hunk runs a hand through his hair, nervously biting on his bottom lip. He has nowhere to go. Both his parents were the only children in their families, so he has no aunts or uncles to crash with. His grandparents on his dad’s side both passed away before he was even born. The one’s on his mother’s side...well, his grandmother passed away, and his grandfather is already at a nursing home. 

 

He has nowhere to go. 

 

He explains all this to Lance, telling him how he doesn’t want to go into some foster care system. He could be placed with some family that takes him away from here. And if he leaves, then he’ll never get to see his father again. He wouldn’t get to see Lance or Shay, either. He  _really_ doesn't want that.

 

“...come home with me tonight.” 

 

Hunk raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Huh?” 

 

“Come to where I’ve been staying, sorry.”

 

Hunk blinks. He’s never visited the place before. “Um, why? I mean, would they be okay with it?” 

 

Lance leans in with wide eyes, placing both hands to Hunk’s shoulders. “There’s only four people living there at the moment, including me, and Allura has a shit ton of rooms to give up. You can live there, holy _shit._ Why didn't I think of this sooner?!"

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

Whipping his phone out, Lance types with an amazing speed. “Yeah, just let me get the okay.” 

 

It takes less than a minute for him to look up, a lopsided grin plastered to his face. “Allura said yes, I knew she would. Now come on, let's get your stuff and move in!” 

 

“Wait, right now? Doesn’t she want to meet me or anything?”

 

“I said you’re a friend in need of a place to live, and she knows me and trusts me, so...yeah. Right now.” 

 

Rising to his feet, Hunk nods numbly. What can he say to that? A free place to stay? He can  _ not  _ pass that up. 

 

* * *

 

Lance holds one of his bags for him, Hunk holding the other two. It’s mostly clothes and hygiene stuff, but there’s also his school books and school papers shoved into one of the bags. He nervously shifts from foot to foot, following Lance up to the building. 

 

It looks like some sort of hotel. 

 

The door flies open before they even reach the porch. A stunning woman stands there, her white hair tied up into a messy bun. She smiles widely, walking right past Lance and up to Hunk. 

 

“I’m Allura,” she says, reaching out to take one of his bags. “And you must be Hunk?”

 

Smiling awkwardly, he nods and follows her inside. The place is bigger than it looks. He glances toward Lance, watching as he strikes up a conversation with the other two members of the household. He'll need to get acquainted with them if he truly decides to live here. He makes a quick mental note to do that sometime soon.

 

Turning his attention back to Allura, he offers up a more friendly smile. “Thank you for letting me live here, it means a lot.” 

 

Allura beams. “It’s no problem, Hunk.” She then points to the stairs. “Lance will take you to your room, and well…” she trails off, turning to him with a wide smile. 

  
“Welcome to Altea, Hunk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should be next   
> Lance or Keith?? Should I do one for Allura and Coran??? Or for Shiro??   
> *insert shrug emoji here* 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://alien-space-mom.tumblr.com)


End file.
